Dias de lluvia
by littleliars
Summary: One-shoot Faberry. No hay nada peor que un dia de lluvia encerrada en casa y sin poder ver a la unica persona que puede hacer que el dia sea maravilloso, aunque a veces la vida da sorpresas.


Días de lluvia

Rachel Berry odiaba los días de lluvia, especialmente por que eso significaba no sol, no salidas y no Quinn. La rubia le había prohibido terminantemente conducir bajo cualquier fenómeno atmosférico que implicara algún riesgo, así fuera una simple lluvia. Por más que había intentado convencer a Quinn de que no pasaría nada, la chica insistía en que no, que por un día sin verse no morirían ni nada parecido.

Era sábado y la morena estaba en casa, sola y aburrida y todo por culpa de la exagerada de su novia, ella la adora pero a veces es demasiado protectora. Si no verla no era suficiente tampoco podía llamarla, otra de las cosas prohibidas por Quinn, nada de llamadas a casa y teniendo en cuenta que la rubia había perdido su móvil el día anterior nada podía hacer, es lo que tienen las relaciones clandestinas, nada de llamadas a las tantas de la noche, nada de ir a lugares conocidos por sus familias, amigos o cualquiera que las pueda identificar… nada, así que o bien aprovechaban los fines de semana que los padres de la morena salían de viaje o conducían por horas para poder pasar un rato juntas sin ser vistas.

Nadie sospecharía nada si no se tratara de ellas dos, podrían salir como amigas pero seria raro teniendo en cuenta que eran _¨ enemigas ¨_ a ojos del mundo, una en lo mas alto de la escala social dentro del instituto, otra en lo mas bajo, la rubia una completa perra y la morena una nerd, nadie puede imaginar que en realidad ni una es tan mala ni la otra tan tonta. ¿Por qué esconderse? Por Quinn, solo por ella, para Rachel no habría ningún problema en decirlo, al menos a sus familias y amigos pero para la rubia no es tan sencillo, criada en un ambiente católico no seria muy bien visto por su entorno, Rachel lo entiende o lo intenta pero no por ello le gusta, odia mentir, especialmente a sus padres.

El día había sido un completo desastre, el problema no era solo que no podía ver a la rubia ni tampoco llamarla, es que necesitaba hacerlo y no se le ocurría como. La noche anterior no habían acabado muy bien y esperaba aclararlo cuando las cosas se calmaran un poco y ambas descansaran pero el maldito tiempo tenia que jugar en su contra y ponerse a llover, habría salido ha buscar a Quinn pero sabia que eso solo empeoraría las cosas y se enfadaría más por haber conducido de noche y bajo la lluvia.

Odiaba los días en familia, odiaba sentarse a la mesa y fingir que todo estaba bien, que nada pasaba ¡mentira! Su casa era un desastre, las discusiones cada vez mas constantes y cuando no el silencio era abrumador. Para su desgracia tenia que pasar todo el día del sábado con ellos, sus padres y sus tíos habían pensado que era un buen día para reunirse y hacer vida familiar ¡ja! Durante meses ni se hablan y de pronto todos a reunirse, lo único que quieren es presumir de sus últimos logros, haber quien tiene más, la familia mas perfecta, el mejor coche, la mejor casa, quien es mas feliz... ¡hipócritas!.

Estaba harta de todo, de fingir en casa, fingir en el instituto… y lo único real que tenia ahora estaba lejos. Una vez más habían discutido por sus estúpidos celos, no soportaba ver a Finn cerca de Rachel, tenia claro que la morena no sentía nada pero el quaterback seguía insistiendo y quizás… no quería ni pensarlo. A lo mejor Rachel tenia razón, si supieran de su relación nadie intentaría acercarse más de lo necesario, nadie las invitaría ni les propondrían citas. Ese era el único tema por el que ambas podían discutir, contarlo o no contarlo, bueno quizás también por lo testaruda que era a veces la morena y se empeñaba en salir aunque el tiempo no acompañara, ¿tan difícil era de entender?, era peligro y punto.

Se sentía mal, en todo el día no había podido hablar con ella, no había podido disculparse, no quería presionarla, nadie tenía porque saber lo suyo hasta que no estuviera completamente segura para enfrentar a todos, total a ella tampoco le importaba mucho si los demás lo sabían, le sobra con saber que es suya y de nadie más, aunque sea a escondidas.

Pasaba la media noche y la lluvia era más intensa, tanto que no dejaba dormir a la morena, eso y la preocupación por Quinn, sabia que estaría asustada, es más si le preguntan a que teme su novia, sin duda contestaría que a las tormentas.

Llevaba medio hora en la cama cuando escucha unos golpecitos en su ventana, creía que era el viento así que trata de ignorarlo pero no funciona porque son cada vez mas insistentes, decidida y algo asustada para que negarlo, se levanta para mirar por la ventana, no ve nada y vuelve a la cama rápidamente pero otra vez, ahí están los golpecitos, de nuevo se acerca y esta vez si, la imagen de su chica bajo la lluvia toda empapada la deja completamente helada, la rubia no la ha visto con tan mala suerte que al lanzar otra piedrecita coincide con que Rachel abre su ventana recibiendo el golpe.

¡Ouch! ¡Quinn! – se queja tocando su frente

No te he visto

¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Esta lloviendo!

Ya lo veo, ¿vas a dejarme entrar o no? – le increpa sintiendo las gotas caer sobre su cuerpo

¡Estas loca! – le grita bajando para abrirle la puerta mientras la rubia espera impaciente frente a la entrada

Hola – es lo único que se le ocurre a Quinn cuando Rachel le abre la puerta

¿Hola? ¡Quinn esta diluviando! Podría haberte pasado algo… ¿no eres tu la que siempre dice que no hay que salir en día de tormenta? ¿Que haces aquí? – la interroga hasta llegar al salón, al girarse y mirarla puede ver a la rubia temblando – Mi amor, estas tiritando – dice pasando sus manos por los brazos de Quinn haciéndola entrar en calor

Estoy bien Rach… necesito que hablemos

Después, necesitas algo de ropa y una toalla y… - empieza a enumerar camino de su habitación bajo la atenta mirada se su novia - ¿Qué? – se detiene al ver que no la sigue

Nada

¿Segura?

Si – asiente subiendo detrás de Rachel

Las dos llegan a la habitación de la morena en silencio y después de tomar todo lo necesario la rubia se va al baño para cambiarse.

¿Quinn, estas bien? – pregunta tocando a la puerta, ha pasado media hora ya debería estar lista - ¿Quinn? – insiste

Ya salgo – responde mirándose por ultima vez al espejo, finalmente suspira y abre la puerta encontrándose con Rachel boquiabierta

¡Wow!

¿Qué?

Estas preciosa – la halaga mirándola de arriba abajo

Gracias

Vamos, tienes muchas cosas que explicar – le indica tirando de su mano con una sonrisa, las dos entran en la habitación de la morena - tu dirás

¿eh?

En serio Quinn ¿Qué te pasa? – interroga algo preocupada desde su cama mirando a la rubia de pie frente a ella

Nada

Hay esta otra vez

¿El que?

Me miras igual que antes cuando estábamos en el salón y te pregunto y me dices que no pasa nada… no me mientas Q

Es que… yo… - balbucea nerviosa

Siéntate conmigo y dime que pasa

Eh no, aquí estoy bien

Como quieras pero…

Lo siento – espeta interrumpiendo a su novia – siento lo que paso anoche, tenias razón, estaba celosa, celosa y molesta y por eso dije todo lo que dije

No hay nada por lo que tengas que estar celosa – le asegura colocándose a su lado – no hay nadie que me interese, solo tu ¿vale?, además soy yo quien tiene que disculparse, no tenia que haberte presiona como lo hice

Tengo miedo Rach

¿Por la tormenta?

No tonta – dice golpeándola suavemente – tengo miedo de perderte, yo…

Shhh eso no va a pasar mi amor

Pero y si te cansas de escondernos, hasta yo estoy cansada de fingir todo el tiempo

Escúchame Quinn, voy a estar aquí pase lo que pase y cuando estés preparada para contarlo también voy a estar ahí ¿si? – la rubia asiente limpiando algunas lagrimas que se le habían escapado - ¿estas mejor?

Aja

Bien porque así puedo regañarte tranquilamente ¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre venir con la que esta cayendo?

No me grites, ha sido una mierda de día y quería verte, no aguanto que estemos peleadas

Yo tampoco, de hecho se me paso por la cabeza ir a tu casa pero después pensé que te molestarías más, primero por ir y segundo por conducir bajo la lluvia – confiesa sonrojándose

Estaba la mitad de mi familia allí, habría sido todo un show – le informa riendo

¿Estamos bien ya?

Claro que si

¿Y porque no me has besado aun? – pregunta sacándole una pequeña sonrisa

Sin esperar una respuesta la morena se acerca hasta ella y acaricia suavemente su mejilla, baja hasta el cuello de la rubia y colocando la otra mano en su cadera la acerca para, por fin, poder besarla. Empieza con un simple roce de sus labios y espera a que Quinn responda al beso para profundizarlo un poco más, lentamente y sin darse cuenta las dos se van moviendo hasta alcanzar la cama de la morena donde se dejan caer sin romper el beso.

Te he extrañado hoy – le susurra la morena besando ahora su cuello

Yo también – le corresponde respirando con dificultad, la morena en su cuello le impide concentrarse

Me moría de ganas de verte – dice abandonando el cuello de la rubia para mirarla directamente - ¿Por qué me miras así?

¿Cómo? – pregunta Quinn colocándole un mecho de pelo tras su oreja

Igual que las otras dos veces que te he preguntado, no sé…nunca antes me has mirado así y…

Te amo

Siete meses, día arriba día abajo, ha tardado la rubia en darse cuenta, entender y confesar que la ama. Solo dos palabras que no significan tanto para ambas por decirlo sino porque es real, las dos lo saben, se aman y aceptarlo es el primer paso para poder luchar contra todo lo que se les venga encima tarde o temprano, cuando su relación se descubra o ellas lo hagan publico.

Fin.


End file.
